Klaine redone
by chrolli4life
Summary: my favorite scenes that wish were a little or a lot different. Most dialogue from the original scenes. Rated M to be safe
1. Asian F

Blaine and Kurt bump into each other on the stairs. Kurt seems happy to see Blaine. Kurt looks as though he has a surprise for Blaine behind his back.

"The cast list goes up on Friday, are you nervous?" asked Kurt with excitement and worry for Blaine.

"A little, I'm trying not to think about it"

"I wouldn't be. My mole in the casting office says there's only one actor they're seriously considering for the role of Tony and his initials are B.A." Kurt hands Blaine beautiful red and yellow roses. Blaine seems stunned to receive them.

"Kurt they are beautiful, but what are they for?"

"You killed your audition Blaine. If anyone else got Tony including me, the wrath of Sondheim would fall upon William McKinley like a plague of Shubert Alley Locusts"

Both Kurt and Blaine smile and laugh.

"These are to celebrate... You"

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I...I just... Love that about you" Blaine kisses Kurt softly on the lips then they hug. They break apart and hold hands and walk away from the stairs as Blaine smells the roses and smiles.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," said Blaine teasingly.

"I'm your only boyfriend and don't you forget about it"

They laugh and keep on holding hands as they continue to walk away from the school"


	2. First time

When Blaine and Kurt got back to Blaine's house they went upstairs to Blaine's bedroom.

"Are you sure you're parents are out?" asked Kurt nervously.

"They're never home. Um... Are you sure about this?" asked Blaine nervously

"We can still make it to Artie's party" said Blaine

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm sure about this so stop worrying my superstar" said Kurt before kissing Blaine softly on the lips.

"Want candles, music?" asked Blaine

"I don't need anything or want to hear anything but you"

"I love you so much" said Blaine

"I love you too" said Kurt with a smile.

Kurt with shaking hands took Blaine's long sleeve shirt off and underneath was a gray tank top that showed off his fit chest and arms.

"Let me help you" said Kurt about helping Blaine take off his clothing.

"Because of the layers?" asked Blaine

"Because of the layers" said Kurt with a slight laugh.

They got into bed when down to their undies and covered themselves with blankets

"You have protection?" asked Kurt worried.

"Of...of course" Blaine took out the things that they needed to use and Blaine took his underwear off and put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He handed Kurt the lube to use on himself. He was too nervous to do it for him.

Kurt took his underwear off and lubed himself.

"You OK?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine went on top of Kurt and eased inside of him. Kurt closed his eyes tight.

"Am I hurting you?" concerned Blaine.

"A little, I'll... I'll be alright."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and moved inside Kurt.

They were rocking the bed with soft moans of love making and after Blaine came int the condom he got up off of Kurt who was sweaty with a huge smile upon his lips and out of breath.. Blaine took off the condom and made a knot in it then he put his underwear and his tank top back on then he got out of bed and threw the condom away in the trash can. Blaine left the room and when he returned he had a towel in his hand . He gave it to Kurt and Kurt cleaned himself off.

"Can I stay the night?" asked Kurt shyly.

"Sure, let me get you something to wear."

Blaine walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of PJ's for Kurt and a pair of PJ bottoms of himself. He gave the PJ's to Kurt and he put them on and Blaine put on his.

Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine.

"Come back into bed" said Kurt with a smile.

Blaine did as was told and he smiled.

Blaine and Kurt held onto each others hands and foreheads and nose touching they kissed softly and smiled at each other and they fell asleep shortly after that with the legs intwined and arms wrapped around each other.


	3. never a break up

Blaine by the piano at a bar about to sing a song for Kurt. He looks depressed over something.

"Um... Hi everyone.I um...Want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is a song that i sang the first time i met the love of my , so kurt this is for yoiu"

Blaine plays the piano beautifully an acoustic version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight 

While singing tears stain his cheeks and Kurt looks shocked close to tears himself.

"Thanks" whispered Blaine after the people at the bar cheer and clap for him.

Blaine slowly walks back to Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Brody and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

All at the table are too shocked to say anything.

"Want to get out of here and take a walk around the park?" asked Brody

"Yes lets do that," said Rachel

While Blaine and Kurt were walking in the park Kurt finally had the courage to open up about the song and about Blaine's emotions.

"So that was moving. I guess i'm kind of wondering why that was"

Blaine thinks of something to say.

"Well I really missed you"

"I miss you too and i'm really glad you're here but you've been so emotional and weirdly sad . Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong."

"Yes there's something wrong and something right."

"I don't understand"

"We promised we would talk all the time or skype but lately i call you to let you know all the exciting things going on in my life and find out about your day but you either don't answer or you only talk about what's going on with your life and never ask about mine."

"Blaine, I am so sorry I never realized"

"no...no it's fine" said Blaine shaking his head

Blaine reached out his hand to hold Kurt's hand.

"And being here with you after so long without you just made me realize how truly in love with you I am and how much it kills me to leave you in a few days" said Blaine with a slight sad laugh.

Kurt jumps into Blaine's arms and hugs him and kisses him n the lips.

"Um... I was wondering if you'll like to spend the night with me alone in a hotel room" said a slight shy Blaine.

"It would be an honor" said Kurt with a smile as he takes Blaine's hand in his and the skip along in the park.

As they are walking towards their hotel room they sing Yes by Merry Clayton ( doesn't really fit but love this song)

"Drivin' around  
I just can't hear a sound  
'Cept my own wheels turnin'  
Wastin' a day  
I'm just runnin' away  
From a heart that's burnin'  
But I can't run forever" sang Kurt

"Yes  
We're gonna fall in love  
And it feels so right  
Yes  
We're gonna make love  
It's gonna be tonight  
I can just imagine  
Huggin' and teasin' and  
Lovin' and squeezin' all night" they both sang

"I've made up my mind  
Just he's gonna be mine  
I'm so glad I waited, woh-ooh  
Why did I try  
To figure out why  
Everything can't be anticipated  
I can't wait to tell him" sang Blaine

"Yes  
We're gonna fall in love  
And it feels so right  
Yes  
We're gonna make love  
It's gonna be tonight  
I can just imagine  
Huggin' and teasin' and  
Lovin' and squeezin' all night  
Oooh, yes" they both sang

When they reach the door Kurt opens the door and pulls Blaine into the room by his shirt than he closes the door and music fades to an end.


	4. I Do

This is my take of the bed room scene that we fans didn't get to see in the episode I do.

By the way I lost a list I had written down scenes I wanted to redo for Klaine so if you have any scenes you want redone let me know thanks.

After We've Got Tonight ended Blaine and Kurt work on tearing each others clothes off in their hotel room. Kurt pushed Blaine backwards on to the bed both just in their boxers and both of them laugh. Kurt jumps on top of Blaine and Blaine lightly scratches Kurt's back while kissing his neck. They roll around the bed, Blaine now on top of Kurt.

"Condoms" asked Kurt

They both bend down to retrieve condoms from a pants pocket then they fight to see who will get the condom and who will use it.

"It's my time" said Kurt struggling to get the condom away from Blaine.

"I don't think so, we didn't finish what we started in the car"

"Yeah and as I recall I was on top"

"Well you're always on top"

"Well you're a good bottom:

"Not this time, if Mercedes didn't need her 'arm gays' you would have been the bottom, bottom boy"

Blaine started laughing when he finally got a hold of the condom.

"I win" laughed Blaine.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down on the bed so that Kurt was on his back. Blaine laid on top of him and took Kurt's boxers off then he looked at Kurt with all the love he still felt for him after so much time apart then he took his boxers off and slipped the condom on him then he gently slipped into Kurt. They ended up rocking the bed.

After they came they took separate showers and once they they we're dried Blaine helped Kurt get dressed.

"Does this mean we're finally back together?" asked Blaine

"We'll see" said Kurt with a wink.

"OK" said Blaine with a smile.

"Meet me down stairs when we're ready" said Kurt before kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine nodded his head and said OK.

Once Kurt left Blaine got so happy he smiled and fell backwards onto the bed. He was the happiest he had felt in a long time.


End file.
